This invention is a modification and adaptation of U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,760.
Many processes are known that produce as a biproduct or waste an aerosol material. Disposal of such materials may be a problem and may represent a waste of a resource such as heat. Waste steam, such as emitted by a power plant, can produce an aerosol material if cooled. These aerosol materials may be recovered for reuse or proper disposal in accordance with this disclosure.